onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 872
Chapter 872 is titled "Thick and Fluffy". Cover Page Color Spread: The "Mugiwara 56" are wearing clothes resembling raid suits, in each member's respective color. Luffy and Zoro are wearing a suit resembling Ichiji's raid suit. Nami and Nico Robin are wearing a suit resembling Reiju's raid suit, with Robin holding Judge's spear. Usopp is wearing a suit resembling Yonji's raid suit and is wearing a helmet similar to Judge's. Sanji, Chopper, Franky, and Brook are wearing double breasted suits, which resembles both Judge's and Niji's raid suit. Each member has a number that indicate the order they joined the crew: on Luffy's and Chopper's vehicles, Zoro's, Usopp's, and Sanji's belt buckles, on Nami's chest, and on Robin's, Franky's, and Brook's cloaks. Similar to the Germa 66's commanders and soldiers, who have "66" on their uniforms, the Mugiwara 56 has the number "56" (which can be pronounced as "Go-mu", which mean "Rubber") appear on their headphones, with Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp also having it on their suits, and Nami having it tattooed on her legs. While most of the crew have black cloaks, Nami's is white. Franky's hair also resembles Judge's mustache. Short Summary The Whole Cake Chateau comes toppling down, and the Straw Hat-Fire Tank-Germa alliance flies away while the Big Mom Pirates fall. The alliance regroups on the northwestern coast of Whole Cake Island and goes their separate ways, with Caesar getting his heart back. However, Streusen cushions the Big Mom Pirates' fall by making the Chateau into soft cake, and the crew plans their pursuit as Big Mom eats the Chateau. However, this causes her to get a craving for real wedding cake, and her eating disorder starts acting up again. Long Summary When the Straw Hat Pirates were staying on Fish-Man Island, the Minister of the Right had begged King Neptune to ask them to return the Tamatebako they had received, as it would likely explode when opened. However, they found out in shock that Luffy had given it to Big Mom along with the rest of the treasure. In the present, Whole Cake Chateau starts toppling over after the Tamatebako explodes at its base, and the citizens inside the building start panicking at the structural damage as Niwatori realizes the building is falling down. The citizens of Sweet City are shocked at the sound of the explosion, and run away from the toppling Chateau. Meanwhile, in the wedding venue on top of the Chateau, the Straw Hat-Fire Tank-Germa alliance regroups; Yonji says they were saved, but Niji replies that that has yet to be seen. The alliance members inside Bege's body are unsure of what is happening, and are awed by the sight in front of them. Brûlée weeps in terror as Big Mom herself falls off of the venue, and Bege laughs triumphantly as he declares that the Big Mom Pirates are finished. In Sweet City, the citizens realize they cannot run away from the Chateau in time, and up above a panicked Galette falls off, only to be rescued by Katakuri, who tells her to calm down. Morgans is too entranced by the newsworthy event happening as he falls, and Stussy uses Geppo to save herself as she reflects that this could possibly spell doom for the Big Mom Pirates. As the Big Mom Pirates are left to fall, Caesar and the Vinsmokes fly the alliance far away. However, Streusen drives his sword into the Chateau, cutting off the top part and turning it considerably softer. This allows it to be broken up by the buildings it falls on, protecting the citizens while cushioning the Big Mom Pirates' fall. Big Mom was cushioned by Zeus, and she eats some of the Chateau, remarking that Streusen's creations fill the belly but taste terrible. Mont-d'Or quickly stands back up and reorganizes the crew, ordering everyone to send word to everyone in Totto Land to prevent the enemy alliance from getting away. In the northwest part of Whole Cake Island, Bege ejects the Straw Hats from his body as they prepare to go their separate ways, and he gives Caesar his heart, allowing him to escape happily. However, Vito reports that the Big Mom Pirates survived thanks to Streusen, and the Straw Hats prepare to leave; Bege warns them that they will have to make a day's journey to escape from Totto Land. He then plants a sign in the ground pointing in the Straw Hats' escape direction for the Big Mom Pirates to follow them as he coasts away with Castle Tank, much to Sanji's ire. Bege's crew regrets not being able to say goodbye to their allies, and the Straw Hats prepare to take the Shark Submerge III back to the Thousand Sunny. Meanwhile, Katakuri has Daifuku form up two groups: one to go after the Straw Hats, and one to go after the Fire Tank Pirates. Smoothie assures Big Mom that they will catch the enemy alliance, only to find Big Mom crying out for wedding cake as her eating disorder kicks in again, much to Smoothie's horror. Quick References Chapter Notes *Stussy can use Geppo. *Morgans cannot fly with his wings. *Streusen uses his ability to save the Big Mom Pirates from the collapsing Whole Cake Chateau. **According to Big Mom, any food made by Streusen's power is filling but doesn't taste good. *Luffy’s group, Bege’s crew, and the Vinsmoke Family escape from Big Mom’s castle. *The alliance between Caesar, the Fire Tank Pirates, and the Sanji Retrieval Team ends. **Bege gives Caesar back his heart. *Brook and Chopper separate from the group to recover the Shark Submerge III while the rest head back to coast where the Thousand Sunny is docked. *The Big Mom Pirates plan to pursue both the Fire Tank Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates. *Big Mom begins to show symptoms of a craving illness. Characters Arc Navigation